


When the On Air sign Goes Out

by LadyNoir007



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: FUCK, M/M, Sad Carlos, Sad Cecil, Sad tears everywhere, You Have Been Warned, You might cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoir007/pseuds/LadyNoir007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrote this on a sad day. It was a prompt fill. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the On Air sign Goes Out

Carlos shook his head, brushing back Cecil’s hair and trying to stop the flood of tears from pouring over his cheeks. A horrid coughing fit took over the radio host he held, and he murmured soft words in his ear, as chocked and thick the words were, he tried to comfort Cecil as best he could. Carlos tried his best to ignore the growing red patch on Cecil’s clothing, and focused on the man in his arms.  
The scientist had been listening to the show, as he did every day, when Cecil began to relay information about Station Management. The sounds of the struggle were broadcast all over the city and he sat in horror as he heard Cecil calling for him desperately. He didn’t know where it was now, but he hoped it had slithered off somewhere else to cause someone else pain.   
"C-Carlos.." Cecil wheezed, squeezing his hand as pain wracked through his body. Carlos shushed him. "It’s okay, Cecil, I’ve got you." He said softly, swallowing thickly and pressing a kiss to his temple. Cecil looked up at him, his three eyes blinking wearily, and Carlos simply smiled at him. Cecil smiled back, and it made Carlos’ heart hurt more than anything. Cecil’s wound was massive, going deep into his body and leaking so much blood that Carlos nearly fainted at the first sight of him.  
"I-It won’t come back, Carlos" Cecil said leaning against Carlos’ body heavily after coughing more, "Management’s decided I’m n-not worthy of working here a-anymore. I've b-been fired. I can't work radio anymore...C-Carlos, what 'm I gonna do?"   
Carlos had to fight back the wave of anger and soul-crushing pain coursing through his chest and nodded. “Y’know,” he started, resting his cheek on Cecil’s head, “I think R-Rico’s is hiring. Maybe you could work there instead. Wouldn't that be nice? I could come every day and s-see you…”   
Cecil nodded. “Y-Yes. I’d like that.” He gasped. His body arched up and shook with the pain of his injuries. He sobbed into the scientists body, and Carlos quietly shushed him, gently rocking his body “I-I’m sorry, Carlos.” The radio personality slurred thickly, looking up at him as blood trickled from the corners of his mouth. Carlos shook his head. “It’s…it’s not your fault. You can’t be sorry. You’re not allowed to be sorry. Hush now, try not to move.”  
Carlos didn't know how much longer he could hold onto the radio host in this state. No one was coming. No one was going to help him. Cecil was going to die here. In Carlos’ arms. And it hurt so much to know that, because he loved Cecil so much. He couldn't imagine his life without him. What was he going to do? What could he do?  
What could he do?  
His head snapped up as Cecil began to cough, blood spraying from his mouth, clutching at Carlos’ lab-coat and gasping for air. He looked so scared and Carlos only sobbed, telling him it was alright as he held onto him tightly. “I've got you, Cecil. I've got you. Oh god, I love you, I love you so much. You’re okay. I love you. Just….let go. Let go. I’m here. I've got you. I love you so much Cecil.” he sobbed, running his fingers through Cecil’s hair.  
It felt like an eternity had passed, watching Cecil struggle for air and look so scared as he looked back at him helplessly. The coughing soon ceased, and the shaking stopped too, and all Carlos could do was watch as Cecil took his last breaths. “I…I love you…” Cecil gasped, chest heaving,  
Once…  
Twice…

 

Three times…

 

Then he stilled, the breath gone from his body.   
A few tears dripped onto Cecil’s face as Carlos held his lifeless body. The pain wasn't like anything he’d ever felt before. It burned him. He looked up at the room, trying to call for help. For someone. For anyone. But all that came out were strangled sobs and whimpers.   
In Night Vale, the population heard the strangled and pained sobs of a man who’d lost everything he loved, and for the first time in the town, all was quiet. The only movement was the placement of white flowers outside of every home in respect for the painful and tearful passing of The Voice of Night Vale.


End file.
